


Afraid To let it flow!

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Series: Can't fight this feeling any more [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Inspired by Music, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: Do not read unless you've read my other story "Cant Fight This Feeling any longer" as this is the second part of the Cant fight this feeeling series..you wont be able to understand this story without the first story in the series..





	Afraid To let it flow!

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read unless you've read my other story "Cant Fight This Feeling any longer" as this is the second part of the Cant fight this feeeling series..you wont be able to understand this story without the first story in the series..

By noon the next day the alcohol has made its way out of his system and Dean was wandering the room getting dressed for the day silently humming Eye of the Tiger as he brushes his teeth. 

Dean was in a really good mood as he remembers having sex with Jo last night, 

That was until Dean couldn’t find his cellphone. 

He tore the entire place apart where he and sam were staying and there was no sign whatsoever of that phone. With a groan he decided he must have dropped it over at Ellen’s somehow.

Grabbing his keys he left a note for Sam that he was going over to Ellen’s for a bit, climbs into his impala and returned to Ellen’s.

Ellen was cleaning cups and serving guests when he walks in “Hey, Dean.” She greets and rounds the bar to give Dean a warm hug. 

“Hey Ellen, I’m sorry for dropping in like this but I’m afraid I lost my phone and I thought I might have lost it here somewhere..” He explains.

“Well I haven’t seen it, but you are free to look around of course just in case it was missed.” Ellen returns softly.

With a nod Dean wanders the Bar looking under bar stools and tables looking everywhere he may have visited for his phone and comes up empty..but then a thought came to his mind..

“Hey Ellen, where’s Jo?” Dean asks.

“In her room.” Ellen replies 

With a smile Dean goes up to Jo’s room and gave a very respectful knock and waits quietly.

When the door opens he is a bit amused and surprised to see Jo go red really fast and her gaze was on the floor. 

“Dean? Uh hi what are you..” Jo tries to get out a question but seems to be stumbling over her words .

Dean is confused by this and wondering if maybe he had hurt Jo, or maybe she was no regretting what they did…

“I lost my phone and I was wondering if maybe you had seen it?” Dean asked trying to pretend he didn’t notice as she grew even more awkward. 

“Well I um, I have it here in my room, I was going to give it to you next time I saw you…” Jo mumbled a bit as if embarrassed by the mention of something as menial as Dean’s cellphone.

She hands Dean a cell phone, refusing to look him in the eyes. Finally Dean was very much concerned so he took her hand in his and led her to her bed and sat down so he could look her in the eyes. 

“Jo? What’s wrong? It’s okay whatever it is you can tell me.” Dean’s voice is soft and gentle with her and the tone seemed to have a calming effect on her enough that she looks her shyly her eyes finally meeting his own.

“I..I found a video on your phone of what we did last night, and I guess I’m a bit ashamed of how I..” She started and trailed up apparently too embarrassed to finish what she had been about to say.

Dean looks even more confused “ Video? What video?” 

Jo realizing that Dean had no idea what she was talking about stole Dean’s phone and flipped on the video showing it all to Dean. 

The video showed Jo coming over to Dean after having gotten thoroughly drunk off the abandoned glasses and successfully flirting with him, it had recorded the entire conversation including him saying he wanted Jo, and her telling him that she wouldn’t mind. 

It showed him taking her to a bedroom. Pretty much the video showed the entire moment of sex. But only then did Dean understand that Jo had been drunk and now he was embarrassed at the realization that he had taken advantage of her.

“Jo, I am so sorry, I had no idea you were drunk, I’ve been a terrible friend by taking advantage of you like that..” Dean was completely ashamed as he pockets his phone his face all kinds of hurt and tore up..

“No Dean you didn’t take advantage of me, I completely enjoyed the sex, and I’m the one that came on to you, I can’t blame you for going along with it..I should never have crossed that line with you drunk or not.” Jo mumbled as if about to cry “I now I probably just screwed up everything with you..and the truth is I know why you were the one I came onto like that...it’s because I’ve always had a huge crush on you, and now, like an idiot I let it come out and ruin any chance I may have had with you.” 

Dean gapped unable to believe what he heard, “You..you have a crush on me? Jo, you didn’t ruin anything, you could never do that, sweetheart you mean the world to me, and I’ve always had strong feeling for you, I was just always afraid of your mother.”  
Jo smiles through tears at this point unable to believe what Dean was telling her, she believed him but wasn’t quite able to believe that this was really happening that she wasn’t just dreaming he was telling her this.

Dean pulls her into his arms for a hug.. “As much as I want you, as much as I care for you Jo, I’m no good, you deserve so much better than a man as dangerous as a Winchester. Besides your mother would butcher me in a heartbeat she’d never allow us to be together.”

Jo looks at Dean pissed at that moment

“Dean, you are a good man, and deserve to be happy too, I don’t want or need any other man, all I want is you...I need a man that will treat me with respect and you Dean are a gentleman, and not just that you are my best friend, I don’t want anyone else but you..and my mother can get over it, I am a grown woman who can make her own dating decisions.”

Dean hesitates so afraid to let his love for Jo flow afraid of his life as a hunter, and afraid of the consequences of what dating him might be for her.

“Dean look at me, I’d rather die loving you and enjoying life with you then, then to never have that life with you at all..if loving and being with you kills me, then you know what I’m okay with that, because I know I would be happy at least as long as I am with you, and you deserve that happiness too.” Jo growls at him firmly.

Dean finally couldn’t say no to his heart anymore his resolve crumbles “Im willing to be with you Jo, but for now lets try and keep the relationship just between us until we see where it goes.” 

In answer she grabs Dean by the shirt collar and jerked him forward for a deep passionate kiss.


End file.
